civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles T. Saxton
Charles Terry Saxton (July 2, 1846 Clyde, Wayne County, New York - October 23, 1903 Rochester, Monroe County, New York) was an American lawyer and politician from New York. Biography He was the son of Daniel Saxton and Eliza A. Saxton. He was educated at the Clyde High School. In 1861, he joined the 19th Regiment of New York Volunteers, and finished the American Civil War as a major. He fought in the Red River Campaign and in the Battle of Port Hudson. Afterwards he studied law and was admitted to the bar. He was a Justice of the Peace, and President of the Village of Clyde. He was an alternate delegate to the 1884 Republican National Convention, and a delegate to the 1900 Republican National Convention. He was a member from Wayne County of the New York State Assembly from 1887 to 1889. In 1888, as Chairman of the Judiciary Committee, he took charge of the Ballot Reform Bill and secured its passage in both Assembly and Senate, but it was vetoed by Gov. David B. Hill. The next year, he had the bill passed again, but it was vetoed again by Gov. Hill. He was a member of the New York State Senate from 1890 to 1894, and was President pro tempore in 1894. In 1890, considering the governor's objections, he made a few changes to the Ballot Reform Bill and had it passed again, and it was finally enacted. He also was largely instrumental for the Electric Execution Bill to be passed and enacted. In 1891, he was Chancellor of Union College, and the College conferred the title of LL.D. on him. He was Lieutenant Governor of New York from 1895 to 1896, elected on the Republican ticket with Levi P. Morton in 1894. On November 19, 1896, his wife Helen M. Saxton died at Clyde. On March 30, 1897, he was appointed one of the first judges of the New York Court of Claims, to take office on January 1, 1898, for a six-year term. Until the end of 1897, this body had been the Board of Claims, with three commissioners. He was chosen Chief Judge, and died in office. Because of his failing health, he went in the fall of 1903 to Clifton Springs, New York, but did not get better. After several weeks, he entered the City Hospital at Rochester, and died a week later. See also *List of New York Legislature members expelled or censured References *http://politicalgraveyard.com/bio/sawyers-sayward.html Political Graveyard *http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?res=9B0DE6D91730E033A2575AC1A96F9C94659ED7CF His career, in NYT on September 19, 1894 (giving birthdate erroneously as July 25) *http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?res=9506E3DD1331E033A25753C2A9679D94679ED7CF His wife's death notice in NYT on November 20, 1896 *http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?res=9405E3DF163DE433A25752C3A9659C94669ED7CF Appointed to the Court of Claims. in NYT on March 31, 1897 *http://query.nytimes.com/mem/archive-free/pdf?res=9803E2DC1039E333A25757C2A9669D946297D6CF Obit in NYT on October 24, 1903 Category:1846 births Category:1903 deaths Category:Lieutenant Governors of New York Category:New York Republicans Category:Union Army officers Category:Delegates to the Republican National Convention Category:New York state court judges Category:Majority Leaders of the New York State Senate Category:People from Wayne County, New York Category:Censured or reprimanded members of the New York Assembly